herofandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is the tritagonist from BlazBlue who is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post, and a playable character. She serves as the franchise's lead female character. She is the Master Unit Amateratsu who used Mu-12 as a vessel until they seperated in Central Fiction. Information Noel was born on December 25, 2194, created by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion (according to the BlazBlue: Material Collection). The truth however is actually because Noel is Amatertasu that possessed Mu. The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but the head of the family, Edgar Vermillion, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Noel and, after heavily criticizing the Librarium, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the NOL. While living in the Vermillion household, Noel obtained her Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, after being attacked by a monster in a forest. A few years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Vermillion household from the NOL and, concerned for the Vermillion family's future, decided to take the entrance exam for the Military Academy in Torifune. Even though her physical and academic results weren't very high, her synchronization rates with the armagus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in year AD 2196. In the Military Academy, she became friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, and Carl Clover. Jin Kisaragi, however, treated her like dirt (to put it mildly), due to her resemblance to his sister. Six months before her graduation and shortly after Jin's promotion to a major and commander of the 4th division, Noel was given an offer to immediately join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard. She should officially only be Jin's secretary, but in reality she would actually be a special solo soldier tasked mainly with intelligence and assassination. In return, the Vermillions' reputation and rights would be restored. Noel accepted the offer for the sake of her family. Afterwards, she was assigned in year AD 2198 as Jin's direct subordinate, though he still treated her just as poorly, if not worse. When Jin abandoned his post to pursue Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel was assigned to bring back Jin to his post, with explicit instructions not to engage Ragna, should she encounter the criminal. Noel doesn't remember her past life as Mu-12, the previous Saya replica before Nu-13. They both share the same voice, face, and memories of Saya. Since she was the only survivor of the burning field of Ikaruga, she is the "Eye of the Azure", the true possessor of the Azure. Her weakness is her family, as well as anything and everything cute, stuffed animals in particular. In one of her Alternate Endings during the story of Calamity Trigger, she agreed to be dressed up by Litchi Faye-Ling in exchange for petting Litchi's panda. In the same ending, Bang Shishigami mistook Noel for a boy, and referred to her as "young man" because of her lack of bosoms. She has a complex about this; all her victories against Litchi seem hollow since, regardless of the outcome, the doctor still beats Noel out in cup size, though Noel never states this outright. Calamity Trigger After Jin had abandoned his post, Noel was assigned a new mission to bring him back and not engage with Ragna the Bloodedge; however, as soon as she was dropped off in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi right after meeting up with Hazama (who was 'assigned' to help her), she was attacked by Carl Clover after she refused to give him valuable information on Ragna. Hazama disappeared to NOL headquarters, where he would later kill the NOL officers that were situated there to help him smelt Noel, and Noel had wandered around Orient Town, thinking about her days at the Academy. She later bumped into Tager and the two engaged into a duel because Sector Seven shouldn't be in Kagutsuchi at the current time. After triumphing over Tager, she eventually wandered off again and ended up in Ronin-Gai, where Bang Shishigami confronted her because of the injuries Carl had sustained when fighting Noel. After being verbally abused by Bang several times, they fought and Bang fell to her power. She was later able to find her way back to the NOL headquarters and met with Hazama. After pondering why the headquarters was empty, she finds Jin unconscious after his battle with Ragna, and decides to chase after him despite Hazama's warnings. After standing at the Sheol Gates, Noel sees memories of her and of an unknown person's past and gets confused. There, she has an encounter with Nu-13. Due to unknown reasons, Noel loses control of her body which acts like a machine, just like Nu. She is then forced to fight Nu, but cannot defeat her. Right before her death blow, Ragna intervenes and saves her, but can't defeat Nu, either. Noel then saves Ragna from being taken by Nu, who wanted to fuse and jump into the Cauldron with him. After the incident, she and Jin are targeted for assassination by the NOL. Continuum Shift After the incident at the NOL branch, Noel travels with Ragna for a bit, though he later demands that she leave, upsetting her. She runs into Makoto shortly thereafter, and tells her everything that happened. Makoto relays her suspicions of Hazama, saying she doesn't know what he is thinking. They part ways and Noel sees a severely wounded Carl who she tries to help, but is interrupted by Bang who, once again, jumps to the wrong conclusion. After calming him down, Noel asks Bang to look after Carl as she had more important things to attend to. Noel meets up with Tager and manages to defend herself, fleeing in the process from him. However, she then runs into Relius Clover who attempts to capture her, though Rachel intervenes before Relius can order Ignis to attack. She's cared for by Jubei momentarily, who manages to console her frantic mind. Noel, her head finally clear, goes to the NOL and runs into her friend, Tsubaki, who was ordered to kill her. After the fight, the two friends decide to leave each other be for the moment, neither having the heart to fight, let alone kill one another. She finally meets with Hazama, who tells Noel her true origins and nature, calling her a puppet and inhuman. This causes her emotions to run wild, in turn causing Bolverk to go haywire and allowing Hazama the opportunity smelt her in the Cauldron. She ascends as Mu-12, full of hate for the world, and is ordered by Hazama to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu. She manages to fight off both Hakumen and Jin before Ragna arrives and breaks her free of her current mindset by waking her consciousness, though in the process, Ragna's left arm is destroyed. In the wake of the battle, Noel, at last, learns that Jin and Ragna are brothers and that their sister is the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, who is the boss of Hazama and Relius Clover, as well as an apparently brainwashed Tsubaki. She leaves Kagutsuchi with Tager and Makoto (recently defected from the NOL). Jubei said that he has managed to hide her parents in a safe location, and that they told her to fight the Librarium. Chronophantasma Noel and Makoto flees with Iron Tager to go to Sector Seven. Noel asks Makoto and Tager about Kokonoe, where Tager tells her some details about her, where he tells them Kokonoe likes to remodel people. However after Tager receives a communication from Kokonoe, their destination changes from Sector Seven to Ikaruga. Tager tells Noel and Makoto to rest well until they arrive at Ikaruga, but Makoto complains that she rested for way too long. Noel suggests they eat, and tells them she will make a meal for everyone on the ship, where Makoto panickingly stops Noel from doing such thing. After they arrive in Ikaruga, Noel and Makoto look around Ikaruga, where Tager tells them they didn't come to tour around. However they are then approached by NOL soldiers and become arrested. They are sent to a prison cell, where Makoto becomes tired of staying there and tries to break out, only to have her effort become useless due to a seal placed on the prison cell. They are then set free and are sent to meet Kagura Mutsuki. Kagura is shown to be a flirt and pervert. Kokonoe then appears from Kagura's room, where she tells him she remodelled the room into an elevator, which makes him panic and run into his room to see what happened to it. Noel greets Kokonoe, where she tells Noel to follow her. Noel refuses to follow Kokonoe due to the fear of being modelled, because of the story Tager told Noel before about Kokonoe. Noel asks Kokonoe if she isn't going to remodel her, where Kokonoe threatens Noel that she will really remodel her out of frustration. Noel and Makoto is then given their new outfits by Kokonoe. Noel asks Kokonoe if it's really okay for them to receive such good outfits, where she tells her it will be troublesome if they go around in NOL uniforms due to the influence of Ikaruga Civil War. Kagura then comes back and after seeing Noel, he tries to flirt with her until Makoto hits Kagura away. Kokonoe tells Noel and Makoto they are free to walk around now since they are no longer in NOL uniforms. After Makoto overhears the conversation between Kokonoe and Kagura about Tsubaki, Makoto tries to run away with Noel to go meet Tsubaki in Ikaruga. Noel later is sent back to Kagutsuchi by Rachel, then gains the ability to transform into Mu-12 after receiving the help of Rachel. Noel meets with Mu-12 inside her, where she accepts Mu-12 is herself. She then goes back to Ikaruga to save Tsubaki. During the story, when Arakune infiltrates into Noel's room and tries to absorb her, she unconsciously calls out for Ragna, calling him "brother". Noel, Makoto and Jin later fights against Tsubaki, who transformed into Izayoi, to free her from the Mind Eater technique, and to make up with her, where Tsubaki becomes freed from Phantom's Mind Eater technique and makes up with each other. Noel is later ambushed by Relius Clover and Nu-13, where she is forcefully synchronized with Nu, where Nu also becomes the successor of the azure in status only due to being synchronized with Noel, which is used to summon the Amaterasu Unit into the world. Ragna, Jin and Noel goes to fight Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, which was summoned by Izanami to destroy the Amaterasu Unit. They were greeted off by Celica A. Mercury, and at that time, Noel saw a vision of the Sister who took care Ragna, Jin and Saya. Later on, Nu reveals Noel's past to Ragna. It is revealed that during the Ikaruga Civil War, Sector 7 tried to create the Black Beast as a desperate measure to win the war, by fusing Noel with Hazama to become the Black Beast's heart. However she did not want to fuse with him as he was the one responsible for destroying her family and her own mind, where she wanted to die instead. And due to Take-Mikazuchi's attack during that time, she was saved from fusing with Hazama. After Take-Mikazuchi is stopped, Ragna, Celica and Nu ejected out of its core. Izanami and Phantom then appeared, where Phantom teleported Hakumen out of the area, then Izanami forcefully made Ragna and Nu go berserk, where she made Nu attack Ragna, injuring him, and then by making his Azure Grimoire go berserk, it turned him into a Black Beast-like state. Ragna tells Noel and Jin to run away with Celica, but the two of them refuse to leave Ragna, where Noel transforms into Mu-12 and with Jin, they try to stop the berserk Ragna. After Tsubaki appears at the scene, it is seen that Ragna disappeared Noel and Jin are both injured, though Noel was only slightly wounded whereas Jin was rendered hospitalized.She recovered and revived Lambda to go inside the embryo to find Ragna. Noel's desires in the Embryo are: to have a normal life, and wants Mu to disappear as well. She was the reason why the Embryo was denying everyone else's desires. However, in her Act III Ending, it is revealed that she is the Master Unit herself and that she was using Mu-12 as a vessel, until they split up, also, it has been revealed that she is also the Original Prime Field Device. Appearance Noel is a young girl with long blond hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a replica of Saya, Noel shares her physical appearance When she was adopted by the Vermillion family, she had her hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However in Amane's Astral Heat, she is shown wearing red tie, and blue skirt. When she was in the Military Academy, she had slightly shoulder-length hair and wore the standard school uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings and brown shoes. In Chronophantasma, Noel dons a whole new outfit somewhat similar to her original outfit but doing away with the sleeves, replacing it with a collared cloth and no sleeves. She has also done away with her beret, letting her long hair flow freely with the addition of a blue-colored hairpiece. She has distinct features in her current attire that resemble Mu. Personality Noel is the definition of the "shrinking violet" archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Noel is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto's friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Then there's the soft and unfettered side to her personality that shows compassion to every person and being, and how everyone is being treated. With her job out of the way, she enjoys relaxing with friends and reminiscing, nostalgically. When she cares for others well-being, she overlooks her down traits and is much more responsible. Then there's the typical Japanese school girl syndrome about her, always late, apologizing profusely, and even her outfit looks a lot like a school uniform of a Japanese girl. All of this changes when she is reverted into her true form: Mu-12. In Chronophantasma, the experiences Noel has gone through have caused her to develop a new level of self-confidence and a determination to protect her friends. The term Lacking Lady, by Taokaka, directed at Noel Vermillion, is one thing she can't seem to stand, though being called a boy or a man is worse. Each sets off a domino effect. The first makes her feel vulnerable and then ponder her role as a woman as she looks to other woman with bigger breasts. The second triggers a dormant volcano of emotion that is then directed at the person who makes the remark. When she is finally angry, she puts aside all shame and forlorn and builds up the confidence to abuse her title of position to call it, "Obstruction of Justice!" Powers & Abilities Noel appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Nox Nyctores, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, Chain Revolver. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns, though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel's only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true successor of the Azure and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Noel can assume a stronger form and persona known as Mu-12. Being awakened as "the Eye of the Azure" in Continuum Shift, Noel has gained the ability to see the distant and recent memories of people she touches, as seen with Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi and Lambda-11. In Continuum Shift, she has some new moves. Also, her aura during Chain Revolver is now colored black, the color of Ragna's Blood Kain (it was originally colored green in Calamity Trigger). Noel, being a replica of Saya, is also shown to have inherited some of Saya's memories from her childhood. Similar Heroes *''Guilty Gear'' **Dizzy **Millia Rage **Elphelt Valentine *Leina Vance '' (Queen's Blade)'' *Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Sion Eltnam Atlasia (Melty Blood) *Seras Victoria (Hellsing) *Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi) *Maya Amano (Shin Megami Tensei) '' *Hinata Himezuru ''(XBlaze Code: Embryo) *Tohka Yatogami (Date a Live) '' *Trish ''(Devil May Cry) *Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) *Aigis (Persona) *Vash the Stampede (Trigun) *Fiora (Xenoblade) *Hibiki Tachibana (Symphogear) *Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI) *Bayonetta Gallery Noel_Vermillion_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Calamity Trigger Noel_Vermillion_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Continuum Shift Noel Vermillion (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Chronophantasma Noel_Vermillion_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork,_Alternate_Artwork).png|Chronophantasma (NOL uniform) Noel Vermillion (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Centralfiction Noel_Vermillion_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork,_Alternate_Artwork).png|Centralfiction (NOL uniform) img_noel.png|Alter Memory QGSC_Noel_Cover.jpg|Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos Noel_Vermillion_(Lord_of_Vermilion,_Artwork,_2).png|Lord of Vermilion Re:2 (Noel, the Successor to the Azure) Noel_Vermillion_(Lord_of_Vermilion,_Artwork,_1).png Kiriel Costume Collaboration.jpg|Seven Knights (Kiriel as Noel Vermillion) fwt17113.jpg|Fantasy War Tatics (Noel Vermillion) Noel_Vermillion_(Chibi,_Chronophantasma,_1).png Noel_avatar.png Noel_Vermillion_(Chibi,_Chronophantasma,_2).png Magical Beat Noel.png|Magical Beat Noel_nol_avatar.png Noel_Vermillion_(Chibi_Strap_Artwork)_trasparent.png|Noel's Chronophantasma Extend Limited Edition Rubber Strap Artwork (Playstation 3 version) Merchandise Hobbyjapan noel vermillion01.jpg hobbyjapan_noel_vermillion04.jpg Ziqi-2010Jun03-BlazBlue-Calamity-Trigger-Nendoroid-Petit-spotted-1.jpg vertex_noel_vermillion01.jpg 129666.jpg tumblr_o8v2p1ZbBK1snrjygo1_500.jpg Trivia * When Noel's Fenrir initial hit connects, causing to give an additional blow, she will often yell: "Nemesis Stabilizer", implying that Nemesis Stabilizer is the name of Fenrir's Additional Blow. * Her name comes from Noel; Noël being the French word for Christmas. She was also born on December 25, otherwise known as Christmas Day. * Interestingly enough, when Ragna ends his Astral Finish, he unfolds a black/red demonic wing from his left side. Similarly, Jin ends his Astral Finish by unfolding a blue/yellow angelic wing from his right side. While Noel has no angelic features, her right gun emanates a blue aura while her left gun features a crimson aura. * She holds an inferiority complex about her breast size (this is referred to several times in gag sections and by Taokaka) and is comically obsessed with the panda that Litchi wears on her hair (even going as far as yelling in English version "Hands off the panda!" when fighting her in-game). ** Noel's seiyū, Kanako Kondou, also likes pandas. ** Kondou is also a cook, which is very ironic because Noel is a horrible cook herself. * It would seem that Noel is the counterpart for Guilty Gear's Dizzy story-wise, being a kind-hearted girl who was actually a destructive weapon that is kept asleep. She also possesses a relationship with the game's main character (Noel being a replica of Ragna's sister, while Dizzy being possibly Sol Badguy's daughter from Justice) as well as the main rival (though this is heavily inverted; while Dizzy ends up presumably marrying Ky Kiske, Noel is treated horribly by Jin). Recent development in Continuum Shift drew more similarity whereas more people (such as Kokonoe or Terumi) started hunting down Noel for her being the true owner of the Azure Grimoire, just like Dizzy being put on a bounty and was hunted by everyone. **Noel is also serves as the counterpart of Guilty Gear's Elphelt Valentine. Both are gunslingers and are kind-hearted girls who were artificially created by the main antagonists' to be an instrument to ultimately end the world. They were born from a series of replicas that are modeled after the main hero's loved one(Noel resembles Ragna's sister, Saya, while Elphelt looks like a younger version of Aria, Sol's deceased lover)and saved the main character's life at some point. Both characters also wield destructive powers that are accompanied by more violent alternate personalities: Noel's Murakumo personality, Mu-12, and Elphelt's Awakened Valentine persona. They also have a profound fear of bugs. * It's also worth noting that Noel could perhaps be the counterpart to Bridget in terms of appearance and color patterns, who is usually mistaken to be a girl. Noel is constantly being mistaken for a boy by Bang Shishigami and they both have blond hair as well as a mainly blue and white outfit. ** Other similarities to Dizzy are colors, both share red, blue, yellow, green, black, and white. Both of them are also said to have the same birthday, December 25, which is also shared with Axl Low and Elphelt Valentine. * Noel's fighting style is what is known as a fictionalized style of weapon-handling known as 'gun-kata' which is borrowed wholesale from the movie Equilibrium. Her victory pose and the pose at the end of her Astral Heat are poses performed by John Preston, the protagonist of Equilibrium. * Noel has a similar outfit and combat style to Sion Eltnam Atlasia from the fighting game series, Melty Blood. Also, Sion is her counterpart from Melty Blood. ** Both characters have a boss version of themselves, such as Mu-12 (playable boss version of Noel) and Dust of Orsis (non-playable boss version of SIon). * In her sprites, and story mode artwork in Calamity Trigger, she is one of the only playable female characters not to have any undergarments that are directly shown, aside from Nu, who wears a full-body outfit when not in her battle form. * It would seem that Noel's Distortion Drives and Astral Heat have names that allude to Norse mythology. Thor is a Norse god, Fenrir is a Norse wolf, and the Valkyrie is a Norse holy warrior. * Noel comes in second for having the most musical themes in the franchise; the first being Ragna. * If Noel meets a lady with a smaller chest size than her, she feels that they can become great friends, as seen in her Help Me, Professor Kokonoe! section. * Of all three known Murakumo Units, Noel is the only one that is known to have partial memories of Saya's childhood, as well being the one that resembles her the most (even than Saya herself after her appearance at the end of Continuum Shift). * Despite them being usually referred to as revolvers (underlined by her drive, Chain Revolver, and her move: Revolver Blast), Bolverk actually is a pair of pistols, not revolvers. However, in one prototype sketch of Noel seen in the Material Collection, she's seen wielding a pair of revolvers instead, along with a more gag-like approach where she wields Equilibrium-styled "Clericguns". Noel also tends to drop used bullets while finishing her Chain Revolver, the same as with revolvers and shotguns. * Her fourth color scheme in Continuum Shift resembles the Intelligence Department's color-suits. * Noel and Nu were featured in a montage of characters who were voiced by their current voice actress, Cristina Valenzuela. The montage was drawn by Alex Ahad, art director from the fighting game Skullgirls. ** Noel, along with Taokaka, has been drawn as fan art from the artist of the fighting game Skullgirls. *So far, Noel is the only playable character to have two entirely different costumes. She is also the only character to have a scrapped victory pose. *She is featured in the spin-off Queen's Blade. *Noel's cooking is notoriously atrocious, having been referred to as "Death Dinner" in BlazBlue: Remix Heart. It even incapacitates many who eat it. However, it seems that Hazama and Mai Natsume can tolerate Noel's dreadful cooking: Hazama is the only person who can stomach Noel's cooking in her gag ending, and he even compliments it, while Mai is able to enjoy Noel's cooking thanks to her supertaster ability, allowing her to taste Noel's innocence within the food. *Noel, as well as Ragna, Jin and Rachel, is a playable character in the MOBA game; Chaos Heroes Online. *Noel is featured in Lord of Vermillion Re: 2 as a playable character along with Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi. *In the character poll, she is the second most popular character in the series, only to be beaten by Tsubaki. Theme Music Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Siblings Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:Reality Warper Category:In love heroes Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Archenemy Category:Hope Bringer Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Mascots